The Rake
by ichigi111kurosaki
Summary: Ichigo was out camping with his family when he and his big brother Shiro were attacked by the Rake, His mother was killed and his brother dissapeared. Ichigos life gose on untill heto becomes a Rake. What happens next? Will he ever be normal again? or will he die in the changing? WARNING Shiro/Ichi and GrimmIchi ahead. Yaoi/Lemon/Smutt
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay ppls, this is gunna be a mix of Shiro/Ichi and Grimm/Ichi, i hope you enjoy and i wont update it unless it gets at least tn comments. (and/or favorites.) Like comment and please support. if you have any sugesstions on what to do in future chapters please say them in the comments. Thankies. Now on with the story.**_

* * *

**The Rake**

During the summer of 2003, events in the northeastern United States involving a strange, humanlike creature sparked brief local media interest before an apparent blackout was enacted. Little or no information was left intact, as most online and written accounts of the creature were mysteriously destroyed.

Witnesses told stories of their disturbing enounters with a creature of unkown origin. Emotions ranged from extreme fright and discomfort to an almost childlike sense of playfulness and curiosity. While their published versions are no longer on record, the memories remained powerful. Several of the people involved began looking for answers.

By 2006, nearly two dozen documents had been collected, dating from the 12th century to the present day and spanning four continents. In all cases, the stories were almost identical. What follows are brief excerpts from the documents.

**(A Suicide Note, 1964)**

As I prepare to take my life, I feel it necessary to assuage any guilt or pain I have introduced through this act. It is not the fault of anyone other than him. For once I awoke and felt his presence and once I awoke and saw his form. Once again, I awoke and heard his voice and looked into his eyes. I cannot sleep without fear of what I might next awake to experience. I cannot ever wake. Goodbye.

Found in the same wooden box were two empty envelopes addressed to William and Rose, and one loose personal letter with no envelope.

'Dearest Linnie, I have prayed for you. He spoke your name.'

**(A Journal Entry translated from Spanish, 1880)**

I have experienced the greatest terror. I have experienced the greatest terror. I have experienced the greatest terror. I see his eyes when I close mine. They are hollow. Black. They saw me and pierced me. His wet hand. I will not sleep. I hear his voice.

**(A Mariner's Log, 1691)**

He came to me in my sleep. From the foot of my bed I felt a sensation. He took everything. We must return to England. We shall not return here again at the request of the Rake.

**(Ichigo's Story 1987)**

Me and my family were camping in a small forest-like area next to a small lake. The day started of normaly, but it had felt as if something was watching us. My mother put me and my brother and sisters to bed. I woke up to a shrill voice, right next to my bed. I had always snuck into my brothers bed so he was next to me when i woke.

But something was off. "I am the rake". the voice said and i felt a burning pain in my cheek. i looked to my brother. He lay there, still, motionless and covered in blood. His eyes were wide and Empty with a dead look of suprise.

His throat was torn open and his lips parted in a silent scream. I looked back to the creature that now stood over me, its bloody claws raised, The claws came down toward me and i screamed. The lights instantly flicked on and the monster was gone. Scrambling to the window.

I sat next to my brother, i cried and cried. My mother took my brother and left for the hospitol leaving me with my father and two little on i found out my mother was In a crash and killed. My brothers body, was never found.

Ichigo stared at the image of the rake on the schools TV screen. It looked like a pale version of himself. Grimmjow stood nearby frozen in shock. The entire room was staring at ichigo.

Ichigo ran, through the halls, out the gates, past the cemetary, and into the woods. He ran to the last spot the rake was spotted. Looking around firously ichigo scanned the clearing of the old camp grounds. His hands gripping his short spiky orange locks of hair.

He looked up when he heard a low growling behind himself. He slowly turned around with tears in his eyes. The scar on his cheek stinging. He turned to come faceto face with the monster that killed his big brother and his mother. The one who gave him the only scar on his body.

His eyes narrowed and he struckout his fist that connected with the monsters forehead. The beast flew back into a tree. He growled lowly and prepared for another attack. He was tackled to the ground and his head slammed into the pavemented ground. Blood began to pool around ichigos head and his vision blurred, life slowly seeping from him.

He heard a hushed and concerned voice from above him as he slowly bled to death. He felt a hand grip his chin and open his mouth and felt a warm thick liquid drip down his throat. His breathing slowed to a stop and his vision went black. His body relaxed completly and his skin cooled.

"I wont let you die my little brother." was all he heard before the darkness consumed him.

* * *

_**Oooooooh, what will happen next? okay i know this is very short, but i hope you like cuz the next chapter will be much longer. ^,^**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, so, sadly all of my chapters for this were erased from my hard drive, but ill do my best to update on time. From here on ill update this story on every Sunday until the end. ^,^ i'm hoping to get at least fifteen or sixteen chapters out of this. But anyways, here's chapter two, Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2  
Not so delightful Morning Surprises

* * *

Ichigio woke to a loud clanging. He sat up and let the lacy black silk slip down and pool in his lap. Looking around in the dark damp room, he saw small shapes and flickers of light dancing, through the air and down the hall way.  
He slowly stood, his muscles protesting loudly sending strings and tendrils of pain coursing up ichigos legs and spine. He grunted and hit the floor. Its rough cement-like surface glittering. Ichigo slowly looked up when he heard soft murmuring of people talking. They grew louder and ichigo frantically crawled around the room looking for a place to hide.

Finally he found a small hole under a large rock where it spread out into a larger room. He slipped into just as the room lit up. "HE'S GONE!?" he heard his brothers shocked and angry voice shout. "I'm surprised he could move, with the mark you left on him." Came a rough and cracked old voice.

"Why would he leave? i saved his life! i thought he would miss me." shiro said and ichigo watched his form crumple to the floor. "You think id be happy to see you and the monster who took you away. You who left , you made me into a monster!" ichigo growled out, his words echoing around the room and taunting his older brother.  
Shiro looked up and around, searching frantically for his younger sibling."You think i would want to leave the only friends and family i have left to what!? Become a monster like you!? I'd never be happy to see someone, No, Some-THING, that should be dead?"

Ichigo's words hit shiro like a hammer hitting a nail. It made a small glittering bloody tear slip down shiro's cheek. "You shouldn't be alive brother. I shouldn't be either You've made me, into the thing i want to kill!" ichigo said and slipped out from inside the rock. his eyes, glowing a neon blue.

"I never should have returned." He spat and dashed around his brother who sat in silence. "You ungrateful BRAT!" Shiro spat standing and grabbing ichigo so fast that his movements weren't even seen. His gold eyes burning red. "I'd Rather have died than have become this monster. The one that killed my brother, and the one that killed my mother." Ichigo growled and shoved as hard as he could into shiro's chest.

With out a second though or a glance back he ran. Letting his feet guide him to where ever they wanted he ran. He never even halted when he heard the pounding of rain, or when he dashed out into it. He just ran, through the muddy woodland, over jagged rocks and back into the camp grounds.

He was forced to stop though, when he ran head-on into a solid figure. Just as they crashed to the ground he heard a breathless whisper. ' We will get you! ' before he hit the ground. When he pushed him self up to look at the crash victim he realized 'its grimmjow!" and just as the thought registered large strong arms pulled him down onto the large broad chest of his best friend.

"OH Ichigo, where have you been!? we were looking everywhere for you." He choked out and sat up still holding the boy firmly to his chest. Ichigo let out a choked sob and a soft smile before he curled into the man holding him. He slowly fell asleep to the thrumming of the mans heart as he was carried to the RV.

Once He was Put down on a bed in the RV he was fully unconscious. Ichigo was safe. Ichigo was with his friends. Or so he thought. His brother stood outside the RV watching the Blue-haired Beast with pure unaltered hatred. The Game was on for ichigo's heart. The game for his soul, was just beginning, And the Apocalypse? In full swing. The lives of ichigo and his friends were about to take a turn for survival.

* * *

**Alrighty, i know i promised a longer chapter but i really couldn't find my muse for some reason. Today i lost all of my work other wise this chapter would have been out at noon. Oh Well. I hope you don't hate me for this. T,T i'm trying, i really am. i hope you like it, comment, and please tell me what you think should happen next ^,^.**


	3. Importance

** ' E**

* * *

**So hello, i've decided to only update the most reviewed fanfictions i have, so the next updates will be for The following Four:**

**Egytian Lovers**

**Hush, Hush**

**The Rake**

**Play Time Chibi's**

**They will be updated by the end of the week. If you have a story you want updated soon, leave a review and ill Tally them up. You will see this message often, each time theres a new top reviewed story this will be posted with the new top four most reviewed of my stories. Enjoy! (*y*)**


End file.
